


Lazy River

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Lazy River

"_You_ two get the assignment at the Water Park?"

"Yeah, well, suck on our solve rate, Dewey."

*******************************************************

"Really, for a full day out, SPF 55 is a _minimal_\--

"Fraser. I'm not a _vampire_."

******************************************************

"No, you cannot wear the hat, Frase. That _was_ a joke, right?"

******************************************************

Best stakeout ever, drifting in innertubes around the Lazy River. Somebody's been hitting big waterparks lately, walking off with most of the day's take. Nobody ever remembers seeing anything unusual—-it's just _gone_.

Yeah, Ray _likes_ his job. Many many college-girl-on-summer-break lifeguards, all of them cute. (Thank you, management.) All of them soaked from getting splashed by passing kids, and their official SplashTown swimsuits are kinda see-through and—-okay, that was actually a little _creepy_ of the management. Probably a good business decision, though. Draws in the dads.

Some of whom are giving him and Fraser funny looks. And Ray realizes that most adult guys are either there with their kids, or there in big drunk _groups_, and Ray and Fraser aren't being nearly obnoxious enough.

So he starts splashing Fraser, who sputters, and Ray says, "It's _cover_," and Fraser says, "_Fine_," and flips Ray out of his _tube_, and Ray stands up ready to retaliate when he gets distracted by a _seriously_ hot lifeguard walking toward the office, too bad _her_ suit isn't wet, and--_wait_.

***************************************************************************************

"Excellent bust, Ray. I would posit that at each park she'd bribed an employee to give her an official swimsuit, so she could blend in, and…"

"Posit all you want. _You_ totally missed the perp 'cause you were _goofing off_."

"That's—I was—-you _started_ it!"

"Well, _that_'s mature," Ray says.

Fraser glares at him, and he tries really hard to let Fraser sulk. But Ray can only last a couple minutes before he cracks up.

 

\--END--


End file.
